


Fire emblem awakening isekai

by Alexninjamonkey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexninjamonkey/pseuds/Alexninjamonkey
Summary: Putting myself into fire emblem awakening combining story with game mechanic mumbo jumbo
Comments: 1





	Fire emblem awakening isekai

I woke up in a field of tall grass to a somewhat familiar voice. Last I checked I was in my bed. “Hey, there are better places to sleep than on the ground you know.” I recognized that line immediately. “Chrom?! What in the...” I got up with a start, the only thought in my head being “holy crap, I just got isekai’d.” Chrom gave me a confused look. “How did you know my name?” I realized that I may have overstepped a bit and decided to play it cool, despite my desire to fanboy. “You’re royalty, doesn’t everyone know you?” Chrom smiled. “I suppose that makes...” before he could finish his sentence, another voice rang out. “Chroooooooom! Where’d you go? Fredrick finally finished clearing the path!” Chrom yelled back. “On my way, lissa!” Chrom gave me his hand. “I can’t just leave you here, can you walk?” I nodded, trying not to say anything stupid, and followed Chrom to the edge of the field and onto a forested path. 

I had never been in a forest before that point, or had bear meat before for that matter, which I was actually looking forward to. When we arrived at camp, I recognized Lissa and Fredrick immediately, I better have, I’ve only played the game like 5 million times. “milord, who is this?” Fredrick the wary on full display, as I suspected. Chrom scratched the back of his head. “I actually haven’t gotten his name yet, but he was unconscious in a field, so...” Fredrick rolled his eyes and sighed. “Of course you did. milord we don’t have the supplies to support every traveler you come across.” Before Chrom could respond, there was a loud noise that echoed through the forest, like an explosion. “What was THAT?” Lissa grabbed her staff and stood up, along with Fredrick. “Milord we must make haste.” Chrom nodded and we took off down the path, the crackling of fire surrounding us. Shame that this happened now, I wanted to try bear! 

As we ran through the burning forest, I was waiting for the risen to appear. I decided to show off a bit, despite my better judgement. “Hey Lissa, check this out, portal in the sky appears in 3..2..1.. now!” Just as I expected, the time portal appeared right as I finished talking. “What the? Chrom, look up!” “I see them, what are those things?” The risen fell out of the portal, landing in front of us to block our path. Just as we were about to engage, a burning tree fell between us, separating me and lissa from Chrom and Fredrick. “Lissa this way!” I gestured toward a path through the fire. “But there are those... things... that way! Can you fight?” “I think I know magic, I have a tome at least.” “You think?! Maybe I’ll stand back.” I put my hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be fine, there’s someone up ahead that will help us” we ran down the path and soon encountered risen. Before we had to fight, a masked figure fell down from the sky, cutting through both risen in one swing. I smiled at her. “There you are! You sure know how to keep us waiting.” The woman looked at me, seemingly confused, but I couldn’t really tell for sure behind her mask. “how did you... who are you?” then I had a realization. I took the place of robin, Lucina didn’t know me, and I didn’t know anything about real tactics. I was basically screwed. “I’m having an existential crisis, what’s your name?” despite the serious situation, I managed to get a small chuckle from Lissa, which made me feel a bit better. Lucina wasn’t having any of it though. “Give me a real answer.” I figured I had better give her my name, considering she had her hand on her sword. “I’m Alex, nice to meet you.” Lucina looked at me closely. ”Lissa, the path should be clear now. you go on ahead, we’ll catch up.” Lissa looked nervous. “Okay....but you better!” 

As Lissa ran off, lucina and I left the burning forest from the side. “Tell me something, Alex. How do you know me?” I thought her question over for a little bit. Should I tell her, or should I come up with something on the spot? I decided to try to do both. “I’m from another world, sort of like yours. I read about your world and decided to see for myself what I could do to help.” Lucina looked at me skeptically, but somewhat understanding. “Let me help you, Lucina.” Then I realized my mistake. “Not so loud! Call me marth, will you?” She was obviously flustered, but quickly regained her composure. “Do you know where robin is?” “Sorry, I don’t. I want to give you a better answer that that, but that’s all I have I’m afraid.” Lucina sighed nervously. “Well, that’s just great.” Then, I saw something I wasn’t expecting. Above lucina’s Head I saw the classic fire emblem life bar, stats, avoidance, hit rate, the whole setup. Then I realized what that meant. “Lucina, look out!” I instinctively pushed her out of the way as a fireball hit me on the side, pushing me to the ground. It didn’t do much damage, but it sure hurt like heck. lucina pulled out her parallel falchon and took out the risen mage that had attacked us. “Are you alright?!” I stood up, my fire tome ready for combat. “I’m more worried about you, your resistance isn’t as good as mine.” “What?” That’s when I realized that communication was going to be a lot harder than I thought. “Magic hurts me less than it hurts you. let me take point in this fight, you cover me.” Lucina nodded, then focused on the battle ahead.

There were only three more mages left to fight, but I was running low on health, not to mention how much I hurt. “Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” Lucina was right, I could not handle much more, definitely not all three of them at once. I did the calculations as quick as I could. Both of us could take two hits from the mages, but I couldn’t one shot any of them. It looked like one or both of us wouldn’t make it out when a red-haired cavalier darted out from the forest and took out one of the mages. Quickly following her was an archer, who weakened another one. Now we were making some headway. I called out to them. “Thank goodness you two showed up!” The cavalier responded with an annoyed tone. “You can thank Chrom for me, but I don’t know about this dimwit.” The archer looked slightly appalled, but held his composure to an extent. “You wound me! I am but the archest of archers virion, I’m Pleased to meet you all. now watch as I finish this battle with utmost haste and...” “dude, the battle’s over. Thanks for your help though.” I will always love messing with virion, especially after the look of shock on his face when we finished the battle during his monologue.

As the battle ended, the stats above everyone slowly disappeared, and my injuries hurt a little less. The cavalier rode over to me and dismounted. “Name’s sully. Chrom told me to check on you and bring you back to the group.” She squinted at me. “You’re Alex, right?” “Yep, that’s me.” I turned around. “And that’s mar-“ of course lucina had to run off and make me look like an idiot. “You sure you’re alright? didn’t take a blow or two to the head, did you?” “No, there was someone who helped me, but they must’ve left already.” Sully got back on her horse. “Of course I get the weird ones, you gonna get on or not?” “Right, sorry.” It took me longer than I’d Like to admit to get on that horse from the ground. Virion approached us after cleaning himself off from the battle, acting as if he had done all the work. “My dear Sully, I would like to-“ “yeah yeah, you can come along just don’t get in the way.” “That’s not what I was going to-“ Sully rolled her eyes at him. “Tough, let’s go.” And we rode off at a trot towards the main path, making sure to go just fast enough so that Virion had to run in order to keep up.


End file.
